Feels Right To Me, What about you?
by Bri105
Summary: Renji Abarai has just become a captain, although he's happy with that, it feels as though somethings missing, that is until he meets a bright and silly Academy student and everything changes. Watch and see if Renji can finally get over Rukia and find a new love. R&R Please :
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to write another story and spend a lot more time on it this time! It's going to be a Renji Abarai Story! So here it goes the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hado to the head.<p>

"Leana, hurry up we're going to miss all the captains" hollered Hinata. Today some of the captains of the thirteenth court guard squads were coming to visit the Soul Reaper Academy. Captain Kyoraku, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Abarai, and Captain Ukitaki are coming to visit the school to show us there Bankai's for Training purposes. I sat next to Hinata in the chair that he saved for me, and we had a perfect view of all the captains.

"Thanks, wow you really got us a good spot!" I exclaimed to Hinata. Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ukitaki were having a pretend duel to show the strengths of their swords. I turned around because I heard some girls laughing and when I turned back to face the front I could see Hado number thirty one heading in my direction. I tried to move but it was as if my body was glued to the chair. The next thing I know I felt pain, and then everything went blank.

* * *

><p>I could hear people taking, but my eye weren't opening. "Why didn't she move, she saw it coming" defended an annoyed voice.<p>

"She was bound by some type of Bakudo, causing her to be stuck to her chair." Sympathized another voice which sounded more feminine.

"That's a pretty cruel prank." joked somebody else in the room. My eyes started to flutter open; I was in squad four's barracks surrounded by Captain Unohana, and the rest of the captains that were there for the demonstration at the Academy.

"Oh you're awake, how do you feel." Captain Unohana questioned.

"Oh, I'm Okay" I stuttered, trying to look like I was feeling much better. I think I was blushing since there were so many Captains in the same room with me at once. Well I sure do feel like an idiot now, I mean all the captains probably think I'm a retard.

"That's good." Comforted Captain Unohana

"Do you know what happened? Why didn't you move out of the way?" Asked Captain Hitsugaya in a much colder tone that what Captain Unohana had spoken in.

"Well I was looking in the opposite direction, and when I turned my head and saw what was coming I couldn't move, and ended up here." I explained, with a very bright blush while all the captains stared intently at me.

"I see" Finished Captain Hitsugaya.

"Stop questioning the young girl, she has just been healed Toshiro" Commended Captain Kyoraku with a happy grin. Captain Hitsugaya nodded, and left the room for work related reasons, it was something about unfinished paperwork, he was also mumbling something along the lines of "that's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Leana you may leave whenever you're ready." Stated Captain Unohana "Also I would like one of you captains to escort Leana and makes sure she gets home." I blushed at this. I saw a slight grin on Captain Kyoraku's face.

"I'm sorry, but Jushiro and I have some important business to attend to." Sang Captain Kyoraku pulling Captain Ukitaki out the door by the arm, leaving Captain Abarai the job of walking me home. I'm also pretty sure that he winked at Captain Abarai who just rolled his eyes at the other Captains who were leaving.

"Is that okay Renji?" requested Captain Unohana.

"Yeah, It's no problem." Declared Captain Abarai; I nodded and went into the washroom to change out of the hospital gown I was wearing into my normal clothes. Captain Abarai and I made our way to the academy talking mostly about school, and the court guard squads.

"So what's it like being a Captain?" I posed trying to make the conversation less awkward. He had just become a captain taking over squad five, but I heard a rumour that it was only for a little while and also that he has not yet been assigned a lieutenant.

"It's interesting, way different than being a lieutenant." He mused.

"Yeah, now you don't have to take orders, you get to give them." I joked, he seemed to grin and we kept walking till we hit some of the dorms, there was a sign that says "Boy's Dormitory" which I thought he might question me about.

"You live in the Boy's Dormitory?" He tested with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, I was moved since I had problems getting along with the girls, or they had problems with me." I babbled. It was kind of embarrassing to be telling someone of his standard this.

"Why?" he asked interested in my answer.

"Well I'm from Hanging dog, and I'm the only girl from there to be accepted into the Academy, the rest of the girls are all from high class families. They basically say I don't deserve to go to school here, so now I live in the boy's dormitory." I expressed pointing at the sign.

"I know the feeling, that's where I grew up." He smiled. We had just got to my door.

"Well this is my stop, thanks for walking me home Captain Abarai." I exclaimed

"No Problem." He grinned, I turned around and opened the door and shut it behind me.

* * *

><p>(Renji's perspective:)<p>

* * *

><p>She shut the door but I heard some yelling so I stayed to make sure she was okay. Yes that is the only reason, don't question me. "Was that Captain Abarai? Did he walk you home? What is he like? Wow he's so cute!" blurted a very feminine man. Now I understand why they let her stay in the boy's dorm.<p>

"Yeah, He's really nice." I overheard Leana through the door. I smirked at this.

"Wow and your blushing too, I guess somebody has a crush." Laughed the man.

"What! No I don't, he just walked me home, plus he's a Captain." She yelled panicked. I was going to walk away but my feet just wouldn't move.

"Sure, your face is so red. Don't lie you know your attracted to him!" Her roommate argued.

"It's not that red, and yes he is very good looking, but that's beside the point." She shouted. "It's not like we're going to run into each other anytime soon, plus he's a captain he probably has no interest in an Academy Student."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Finished her Roommate. So she thinks I'm attractive, well at least this made my night after such a boring day of showing off to Academy students. I better get back to the squad five barracks, so I began walking.

* * *

><p>Okay so first chapter! please Review I don't mind flames anything will help! Also Leana is pronounced Lee-Na just in case you were wondering, if you also have any questions or ideas review me and tell me what you might like to see :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to write the next bit of my story, My chapters come out fast generally because I plan the story out in my head a lot before writing it although I have not finished the ending so I want to hear suggestions! So please read and review so that I know somebody's reading my story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: To the World of the Living<p>

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.<p>

"Leana, can you go get the door I'm wearing a mud mask right now." Hinata begged, I swear he spends more time in the bathroom in one day then I do in a week.

"Yep." I breathed, when I opened the door this lady with ginormous boobs was standing there with a very bald man, and this guy with blue hair and some weird yellow and red thing hanging from his face, or maybe it's a girl.

"Wow, she's so cute!" The girl bubbled.

"You think everyone's cute" coughed the bald one.

"Shut up Ikkaku" rang the girl and punched him in the arm.

"The girl does show an immense amount of beauty, she has perfect face shape, and a proportional body." Finished the other guy with blue hair, I had concluded that he was male just because of his voice but it was still debatable. I mean the guy was really pretty…

"Umm…" was all that I could come with as I stared at this interesting group of people.

"Oh right… I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto!" sang the girl with the big boobs. "This is third seat Ikkaku Madarame" she babbled pointing at the bald one, who just nodded. "And this is fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa" she said pointing to the guy with the red and yellow ornaments on his face who was now touching his hair.

"Hi… Can I help you?" I questioned still trying to be polite.

"Well, you see we came here because you're invited on a mission to the world of the living" Exclaimed Rangiku, with a bright smile like she was going to hug me or something although I'm afraid I might get lost his her boobs.

"Why" I stuttered "Why would they pick me?"

"You were teacher's pick for well rounded in all areas, and one of the academies top students!" she bellowed.

"Really? That's amazing!" I chirped, I can't believe this is happening I mean I've always done well but I've only been in the academy for not even a year yet. "So when is this happening?" I inquired.

"We leave in two hours." Said the bald one Ikkaku, who was just smirking probably at the reaction I gave him.

"What?" I bellowed "Well I guess I better start packing" I giggled nervously, I started to run around the room. "Wait, what do you pack on a trip to the world of the living?" I asked out loud although it was more to myself.

"Don't worry I took the liberty of getting you world of the living cloths already, so your good to go." Rangiku smiled at me.

"Really, thank you so much!" I squeaked, and headed towards the door, but I quickly remembered, Hinata. He was in the shower so I just left him a note; he doesn't like his shower to be interrupted.

* * *

><p>We approached the gate to the world of the living, I was so nervous but also so excited. I mean students almost never get to go on a mission to the world of the living this is big, really big. We went through the gate; it wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be. I was actually kind of disappointed. The first thing we went to do was get me a gigai, and I must tell you these things are uncomfortable. It's like being in clothes that are five sizes too small or like those pants that you love that don't fit and every move you make is almost check mate to your butt.<p>

"Thanks for the gigai Mr. Urahara." I thanked the man who made the gigai for me. It was weird to meet him. I've read about him, he was captain of squad twelve. Now he runs this weird shop in the world of the living, its funny how things work out for certain people. I put on the clothes Rangiku had got me for my gigai; it was pair of dark wash jeans, and a white lacy top.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto this is so pretty, you have impeccable style." I complimented, she had really out done herself.

"No problem, I just thought it was cute so I bought it." bubbled the Lieutenant. "And call me Rangiku."

"Alright" I stated, today feels like a dream, I mean I'm hanging out with lieutenant this is so… awesome!

We left Urahara's shop the day was turning into night, so we were going to need somewhere to stay. Rangiku was going to stay at her friend Orihime's or something like that, which leaves me stuck with the guys. Although I'm not complaining I generally get along with guys better anyways at least at the academy.

"So where are we staying?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant since I was dealing with guys.

"We're staying at one of Ichigo's friends' house, I can't remember his name. They're on Vacation or something." uttered Ikkaku walking towards where ever that was. Ichigo, wait he doesn't mean Ichigo Kurosaki! I mean that guy is a legend; I heard he has orange hair and is super powerful. I wonder if I will get to meet him that would be so cool!

"Nice" I spoke trying to stay calm even though I was jumping inside. When we got to the place, I got the sisters room, Yumichika took the master, and Ikkaku took Ichigo's friends room. I turned off the lights and was ready for the next day of the world of the living. I also really want to meet Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Don't worry Renji is coming soon there will also be more in his perspective but it just works out better in hers for the beginning. I was wondering what type of personality Renji should have towards Leana?<p>

-Flirty

-Prude

-Like shes too young and he doesn't want to take advantage.

I haven't quite decided yet so please R&R if you wan to help my decision. Or if you have any other idea let me know. Also post flames if you must they will help me become a better writer. :) -Bri105


	3. Chapter 3

So I have Reviewer! Shout out to narutofreak10, your comment made my night. I thought i might not get any comments! So the next chapter has hopefully more Renji in it, but no promises. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Realize<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning I wanted to try and connect with the guys a bit more, so I made them Breakfast with whatever I could find in the fridge. I made Ikkaku something with loads of mead since he just seems like that sort of guy; I made Yumichika a vegetable Omelette with some ham. They seemed to enjoy it and started joke around with me a little more.<p>

After Breakfast Ikkaku said he would teach me how to play some game, but it was on this game thing called an Xbox and it was really confusing. It's called Call of Duty or something along those lines, at first I was losing really badly. After a few times, I started to pick it up and I think Ikkaku liked the challenge since Yumichika wasn't interested.

"So… What are we doing today?" I asked the guys to hopefully spill the event for today.

"Not much, Rangiku said her Captain, and Renji are getting in sometime today." Ikkaku spoke without even lifting an eye from the video game he was trying to win.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Abarai are coming to the world of the living?" I questioned, it's weird I didn't think I would see Captain Abarai again until I finished the academy.

"I guess so." Finished Ikkaku who then started to yell afterwards since he managed to beat whoever he was playing online. "Rangiku said we will meet up with them in forty minutes at Orihime's."

* * *

><p>Renji's Perspective:<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Captain Hitsugaya When are we meeting up with everybody?" I grilled, I mean his company was all right, but he's a cold guy. He's not the best person to hang around with if you want to make conversation.<p>

"Rangiku told us to meet her at Orihime's house in forty minutes" declared Toshiro who was checking for hollows on his cell phone.

"Alright, should we leave?" I asked, I mean we still had a ways to go.

"Yes, Lets go." Replied Toshiro, as he was speaking a hell butterfly flew up reading out about the mission. We were sent here because there has been a very high increase of Hollows with unusual amounts of power that have been entering Karakura Town. There was also a side note about a student who will be joining us on this mission to the world of the living. The student arrived yesterday with Lieutenant Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"A student is coming, those types of thing never happen." I exclaimed to only have Toshiro ignore me and walk towards Orihime's place. Well looks like somebody is having a bad day well I guess towards me that's every day. Eventually we made it to Orihime's; we had made it here before Ikkaku and Yumichika. Although if it was Rangiku we were waiting for she would probably be buying something to drink.

Knock. Knock.

Looks like they're here, I want to know who this student is, must be a smart to make it to the world of the living with two Captains.

"Ikkaku what took you so long?" Bubbled Rangiku from the door; I was still in the living room. There was some stifled laughter and he finally continued.

"Well you see we were walking and some kid stuck gum in Yumichika hair, although I don't blame the kid. Yumichika was commenting on how ugly his face was." Laughed out Ikkaku, I also heard some laughter it was girly and defiantly not Rangiku. I guess I know the student is a girl, but then again it could be a guy with a girly laugh. After a few minutes of laughter Rangiku could finally ask a question.

"So where is he?" Blabbed Rangiku, this caused Ikkaku to laugh again.

"He's getting a Haircut." Finished Ikkaku like it was the punch line to some joke. Everyone started to laugh, and if you didn't know it's infectious, so I may have laughed a bit.

"Oh Leana Let me introduce you to the captains." Sang Rangiku, where do I recognize that name. Rangiku walked into my view with a very beautiful less busty girl whose eyes were like a combination of silver and blue, and her hair was a dark brown with loose curls. As I studied her face it hit me like a ton of bricks, this is the girl I walked home.

"Leana this is Captain Hitsugaya, and this is Renji, I mean Captain Abarai." Rangiku giggled, which I just grinned at her little title comment. I'll get her back later; I'll just tell her captain where a nice big stash of Saki is hidden in his office.

"Rangiku, Captain Abarai and I have already met this student" uttered Toshiro, who seemed to be not really focused in the conversation. He gets like this when there's something else on his mind, or someone. Anyways I'm not a therapist, so this is the student. She looks different, but I that's guess because she probably didn't just get hit in the face with Hado.

"Really! How?" Questioned Rangiku, and she would get a kick out of the answer. I looked at Leana who was now looking embarrassed and blushing.

"We met her at the academy at the Bankai demonstration." Revealed Toshiro although it seemed as if he wasn't going to share the rest of the story with Rangiku. Leana had a shocked face which, then turned into smile for keeping an embarrassing moment away from Rangiku.

"I see" Chirped Rangiku although I think she may have sensed the secret. She seems to be able to tell when she's not in on something, which is why she's so good at black mailing people. After we went over the plans about the mission we decided that tomorrow we shall have some more down time and then start to figure out the mass amounts of hollows.

Since the night was over I still have to go and find a place to stay, and that would be Urahara's shop. I hate staying here, but everyone else stays with friends so I'm always stuck here. I walked up to the store only to be greeted by the dumb little monster Jinta.

"Hey moocher, so your back again." Bragged Jinta, I can't even contain how much I hate this brat but how can you justify killing a kid.

"Isn't past your bed time?" I mocked, this kid doesn't even know who he's dealing with.

"Screw you" yelled Jinta, which then Tessai sent him to bed since he can't talk to a captain like that. I will admit I may have stuck my tongue out at the kid. Tessai showed me to my room, and I climbed into bed and collapsed into a nice sleep.

* * *

><p>So here' the next chapter since my story is in my mind I'm way farther a head but I forgot the stuff in between so it might take me longer to figure out the next chappy! Also how do you think Leana should react to Ichigo?<p>

-Be kinda disappointed that hes this weird orange haired kid who everyone picks on.

-Hate him (which I personally don't want, but I want to hear how you guys feel.)

-Be a little disappointed but become friends.

If you have any better idea's then that just leave a review and tell me your ideas! :)


	4. Chapter 4

So my awesome reviewer narutofreak10 has been helping me out with her awesome comments, which have helped me with my story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Piggy Back Rides in the Middle of the Night<p>

* * *

><p>Today when I woke up I was so excited because I heard Ikkaku taking to Yumichika that were meeting up with Ichigo Kurosaki today. I have to say I'm pretty nervous to meet him, all the girls at school talk about how cool is. Of course I wanted to look cute, I know I'm lame but it's a natural girl thing to want to look good when meeting someone like him. I put on a black skirt that was above my knees, and a turquoise tank top with flowers around the neck, and a gray cardigan.<p>

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked like I didn't already know, hell I was doing back flips inside.

"Meeting up with Ichigo at the park." Yumichika muttered while he was brushing his hair, or I should say his wig since they had to cut the gum out of his hair. I really want to know what it looks like underneath, but I swear he has that wig glued to his head.

"Okay cool." I stated casually, I just didn't want to give myself away. I don't need them to think I'm some fan girl who falls in love with people I've never met, but I'm just so excited to meet such a hero.

We left for the park, Captain Abarai, Captain Hitsugaya, and Rangiku where already there, so I guess we're waiting on Ichigo. "That moron would be late" Laughed Ikkaku, who was sitting on a park bench; he also decided that it would be a good idea to carry around a wooden sword.

"Don't call me a moron, you bald headed freak." Hollered Ichigo jogging up, he had bright orange hair like everyone had said. He was tall and was wearing a very interesting shirt with the words "nice vibe" on it.

"Freak, do you even know who you're messing with. You may have beaten me once, but I will not go down again." Roared Ikkaku and I honestly was worried that they might start fighting. I thought it would be okay until Ichigo jumped and kicked Ikkaku, who blocked it and wacked Ichigo on the head with his wooden sword. This sent him tumbling to the ground, and he eventually got back up with some blood running down his face. "Well it looks like I win this time." Gloated Ikkaku raising his sword in triumph with a huge grin planted on his face.

"What the hell you used a freaking sword you ass hole." Complained Ichigo, he tried to wipe the blood but it just spread across his face. I was surprised how different Ichigo was in real life he seems like just a regular kid.

"You two look like idiot, stop acting like fools in public" Warned Captain Hitsugaya, whos veins were popping out of his head.

"Toshiro, long time no see." Responded Ichigo with a huge smirk on his face."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Yelled Toshiro, I guess Ichigo really knows how to push his buttons. Everyone started to talk after Ikkaku and Ichigo's fight had cooled down.

"Oh yeah this is Leana Takashi." Added Captain Abarai looking at Ichigo; I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I reacted trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, you too." He answered, with a small smile.

Beep. Beep.

Hallows, now I could sense them, I'm surprised I just noticed it now. "There are a lot of hallows around, Renji you and Leana fill Ichigo in on the details of the mission, and the rest of you let's go." Ordered Captain Hitsugaya, and everyone else had left with the captain. We filled in Ichigo about the mission, which only took like twenty minutes.

"So I hear you're a captain now Renji." Pronounced Ichigo with a smirk like he knew everything.

"Yeah, that's Captain Abarai to you" Stated Renji in a strict tone, but Ichigo laughed, just a small joke about Captain Hitsugaya.

"Oh so is this your Lieutenant?" Probed Ichigo with a grin on his face which caused Renji to blush, I was probably blushing now too.

"No, I'm just an academy student" I babbled with slight blush rising to my cheeks.

"Too bad we need someone to keep him out of trouble." Laughed Ichigo, I just smiled and Captain Abarai just rolled his eyes. After that Ichigo and I kept on talking, and we decided to go get some ice cream. Renji just strolled behind us and seemed to be lost in his own world, but not in a bad way just in a dazed way. I even cracked a joke about how Captain Abarai and I met, Ichigo laughed at that story. He told me the story of how he and Renji met. After about half way through the story Captain Abarai corrected some of the crucial parts.

"What! You barely even saved Rukia; you threw her from 3 stories in the air for me to catch." Blathered Renji, Ichigo seemed to be totally disgusted with how the captain ruined his heroism. It was pretty funny when they argued about what really happened, and they both had totally missed matching stories. I of course couldn't contain my giggles because every time they tried to one up the other, until they both turned towards me.

"Why are you laughing?" They yelled in unison, which just increased my laughter. After a while of walking around the park, it started to get late so Rangiku messaged Captain Abarai to meet them at some bar. Ichigo left because he said his Father would beat his ass, and he would worry his sisters.

* * *

><p>Renji Perspective:<p>

* * *

><p>As we entered the bar we spotted Rangiku who already looked pretty drunk on Saki although that's really no surprise. She was yelling at us and grinding on a guy who looked terrified; Ikkaku was trying to get her to settle down. I was looking at Leana who was now gaping with her mouth wide open at Rangiku's drunken-ness. Until I whispered in her ear "Don't worry this is every weekend for her, she's kind of a drunk." She nervously giggled a bit.<p>

"Really, but she has Captain Hitsugaya as a captain how did that work out." She whispered back; the bar was so crowded so we were standing right next to each other. After we sat down with everyone but Ichigo who was at home and Toshiro who has some "work" to do. Although I swear he has some secret girlfriend plus he's too young to get into a world of the living bar.

I went to go to the bathroom; all I saw when I came back was Leana at the table with some guy hitting on her. She had a deep blush and I think she might be drunk too. How long was I in there?

"Get lost." I uttered tapping the guy on the shoulder.

"What did you say ass hole." He shouted until he saw me, and then apologized and walked away. I have to say my tattoos do help me get out of tight situations without having to cause big scenes. I swear they think I'm in a cult or something crazy like that.

"Where is everyone?" I interrogated Leana who seemed to be wasted.

"Well Ikkaku pppassssed out so yumichika took himmm home, and Rangikuu ran out offf the barr and didn't comme backkk" slurred Leana, and she was looking up at me with big round eye's.

"Okay… and why are you so drunk?" I asked trying to figure out what went down while I was taking a freaking leak. I wasn't even gone that long, the line-up was long but this is a little extreme.

"Well we plllayyyed this drinkin' gammme, I didn't wannaa play" she explained "They pressssured me" she whispered like they were still around to hear.

"Okay let's take you home." I stated grabbing her waist and she let her arm hang around my neck. We were walking down the street it was pretty dark out, and all of a sudden broke my grip and walked away from me and plunked herself on the ground.

"Leana get up we need to get you home so you can sleep." I pleaded, I was used to talking to drunk; I am friends with Rangiku and Ikkaku, so this isn't anything new.

"Noooo" She pouted "not unless yooou give mee9 a piggy baccck riddddde!"

"I'm not going to give you a piggy back ride." I stated but she started to give me puppy dog eyes and she looked so cute. She was acting like such a little kid. "Okay fine, but I swear this is never happening again." She had a hard time getting on my back since she was so hammered but eventually it worked out. As we were walking I could feel her smelling my neck which made me shiver a little bit. It also made me blush a crap load, so I'm glad she's on my back.

"yoouu Smelll good" she chirped

"Umm... thanks I guess." I stutter she was quiet again unless she saw something that interested her like a dog or something shiny. She then started to talk again when her brain functioned enough for her to be able to talk.

"Everyonnnee att school says ur so tough and really handsome. Imma haf ta agreeee witth 'em. " she squeaked "and urr nicee." She then drifted in a sleep, it made my back tingle because I could feel her chest collapsing and rising. Finally I reached where she was staying opened the door, and I thank god it was open. The other two were probably too drunk to lock it so I stuck her in the room that wasn't occupied. I left and went back to be taunted by the house hold I live in, aka Jinta I wonder if I could feed him to a hallow?

* * *

><p>Okay so how was that, I feel as thought Leana's part was a little rushed, but that was the part in the story that I couldn't remember what I had came up with lol. Who do you think Leana should become the closest to (as friends) R&amp;R :P<p>

-Rangiku

-Ikkaku (I personally want her to be good friends with Ikkaku because there is a lot of funny things that can happen with that, but Rangiku be her more friend thats a girl but not her best if that makes sense.

-Yumichika

-or any other characters, please tell me any other Ideas you have! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Narutofreak10 and lugiagirl98 thank you so much for the reviews if I didn't get any I would be sad! So please tell me what you would like to see and I'll see if I can make it happen but no promises!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Just the Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>I have the worst pounding in my head. I can't believe I let them talk me into that ridiculous drinking game, I don't even remember what happened. The pounding got so bad that I had to use a healing kido on my head. I walked past the living room and Yumichika was passed out on the sofa like a dead person. As I entered the kitchen, Ikkaku was passed out across the kitchen floor. I healed Ikkaku's head and went into the living room to heal Yumichika's head.<p>

"I feel like shit." Rang Ikkaku clenching his head.

"Same." Both Yumichika and I agreed. We didn't spend too much time talking because we weren't feeling to swell plus the head ache. After my healing kido stared to set in the house became a lot livelier. Since we were leaving to go back to the Soul Society tonight, we are going to Ichigo's house for dinner. I got dressed into dark blue summer dress that has lace around the neck, and a pair of black flats.

"So who are you trying to Impress?" teased Ikkaku, I of course was blushing because I always do.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone!" I stuttered, and then looked at Ikkaku who was just smirking at me.

"Really because that blush says otherwise." He laughed, "Oh yeah, how did you get home last night?"

"I don't even know." I replied trying to remember, but there is a dark hole where my memories should be for that night.

"Weird, everyone was drunk last night but Renji maybe he walked you home." Ikkaku taunted, which made my face just light up in red.

"I don't know." I blast pushing past him to get away from the embarrassment. We left to go to Ichigo's house and everyone was dressed for a nice dinner, even Ikkaku managed to but on a dress shirt. We entered the house and Ichigo mentioned something about his crazy father being gone for the week. Ichigo introduced me to his two sisters Yuzu and Karin, and I also noticed a dark hair shorter girl standing next to them.

"Hi, I don't think we've met, but I'm Rukia." Introduced the girl that was standing next to Ichigo and his sisters.

"Really it's nice to meet you, I'm Leana Takashi, and I've heard some stories about you." I laughed, and she smiled a very mischievous grin.

"From Ichigo and Renji I presume." She added.

"That would be correct." I announced. After a few minutes of talking with Rukia I really liked her she seemed like someone I could be friends with. She also is like me since it seems like she has more guy friends then friends that are girls. After our conversation I was then dragged up stairs by Yuzu and Karin because they wanted to show me their room. They both seem as though they have other motives for bringing me upstairs.

"Are you dating Renji?" Blurted Yuzu and I swear I could see hearts in her eyes. As you already know I was blushing with a shocked look on my face.

"Yuzu she is obviously his Lieutenant." Uttered Karin who was rolling around a soccer ball with her feet. I had no idea that these kids even knew about the soul reapers and stuff.

"Oh." Sighed Yuzu almost disappointed.

"What! I'm just a student I'm not even a full soul reaper yet!" I blabbed

"Really you just seem like you're his lieutenant." Replied Karin who was still fascinated with moving the soccer ball between her feet.

Eventually Yuzu went and made dinner and we all ate at their dining room table. The food was delicious and I ate every little bit of it and even got seconds. I don't know if I mentioned it but I love food, it would be on my list of hobbies if I had one. After dinner I walked into the kitchen to see if Rukia and Ichigo needed help with the dishes, but quickly walked out because they were kissing. I'm glad they didn't see me or else that would have been super awkward. I sat back in the living room with the rest of the group and conversation started.

"Where's Renji?" Asked Ikkaku, I noticed this a while ago although I didn't want to bring it up with all the accusations that are flying around.

"I saw him walk up stairs a while ago, he said he was going to the washroom but didn't come back." Answered Yumichika. I wonder why he didn't come back; he seems like the social type so I'm surprised he's hiding somewhere.

"We're leaving soon, so will you go find Leana." Ordered Captain Hitsugaya, I nodded and went to find him. I could sense his spiritual pressure, so it wouldn't be too hard to find him.

* * *

><p>Renji's Perspective:<p>

* * *

><p>I climbed out of Ichigo's room onto the roof and have been sitting here for a while. I don't know why it bothered me when I walked past the kitchen and saw Ichigo and Rukia kissing but it did. I just needed to go get some fresh air. I thought I was over Rukia a long time ago but seeing her with someone else makes it hard. It's sad but I never told her how I felt because at that time she had just met Ichigo and everything changed. I'm also worried that I won't be a good captain I feel so out of place as one.<p>

"Captain Abarai." I heard Leana's voice call out to me. I'm surprised that I didn't sense her presence.

"Yeah." I uttered. She was standing a few feet behind me and I was still looking up at the sky.

"Are you alright?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I stated

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked seeing right through my words, she really will make a good Lieutenant someday.

"Do you think I'll be a good enough captain?" I spoke trying to stay strong although she's caught me at a weak moment. I could hear her light footsteps getting closer and felt her petit hand on my shoulder.

"I think you already are a good enough captain." Leana replied with a beautiful smile across her face, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit better. She has a way of making you feel better about everything. She handed me her hand and helped me up. "It's time to go" I nodded and we climbed back into the house. We said our goodbyes and left for the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>So this is what I wound say is just the beginning of the story. In the next chapters it should really take off. I hope you guys stay interested!<p>

Anyways tell me your suggestions, or predictions I would love to hear them!

Also how did you feel about Renji having a little feelings for Rukia? i personally felt as though it gives it a more realistic element! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you NarutoFreak10 for your wonderful comments I Wouldn't have continued this story without you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: She Always Shows Up<p>

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Takashi I will show you the way to squad three." Directed a lower seat from my new squad, I was so nervous I have just become Lieutenant of squad three. It had been two years since I had gone to the world of the living. I had spent hours of practicing everything, and I guess it paid off because I was asked to be a lieutenant right away. I would now be the working under Captain Kira.<p>

"Thanks." I replied spending most of my time thinking about the way people were looking at me. It was weird having people's respect now unlike before when I had none. We made our way to the squad and everyone was really nice to me. I'm glad that my squad accepts me. Someone told me to follow them to my new room, so I just followed. We went down a long hallway; the hall way had two doors. The man went in one room and told me to stay but when he came out another man was with him.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Takashi but your room isn't ready yet." Uttered the man who just came out of the room with the guy who brought me to see my room.

"That's okay, where should I stay then?" I asked.

"You can stay in your Captains room, he has been gone for a few weeks in the world of the living, and your room will be done in a 3 days." Replied the guy who must be working on my room.

"In my captain's room, I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't want to make him mad or anything." I stuttered, I have a bad feeling about this staying in my captains room it just screams bad idea and rumours.

"I'm sorry but we have nowhere else to put you, since there are no girls in this squad." Concerned the man from my room; he must be the designer or something.

"Well I guess its okay for a few nights." I replied although I was feeling as though this was not okay but really bad. Especially since I don't know captain Kira it would be really weird, I mean I haven't even met the guy yet. "What exactly is happening to my room anyways?"

"Well Lieutenant Matsumoto hired us to fix your room since men have been living there for centuries." He stated.

"Really that's so nice!" I exclaimed.

"Yes well it's going too been a long day for you tomorrow so we will leave you to settle in." Declared the other guy and they both left the hall way. I walked into the room it was quite beautiful room it had mini kitchen, a large bathroom, and huge living quarters. The rooms color scheme was red, black and white. Did I mention the bed had a white comforter with black and red pillows, and a red blanket at the foot of the bed. After gawking over the room, I made myself a cup of tea and put myself to bed. I then drifted off into a deep sleep in the most amazing bed I have even slept in.

* * *

><p>Renji Perspective:<p>

* * *

><p>It was pretty late I have no idea why Urahara had to open up the gate at two in the morning and tell me it was time to go. When entering the Soul Society I went back to my squad and went to my room to get some sleep. My room was messier then I remembered, I thought I had cleaned before I left but I guess I didn't. I crawled into bed and was out within 2 minutes.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up I could feel a body next to me, its arm was around my chest. Did I come home with a girl last night? I looked through my memory and that didn't happen, so I grabbed the arm of the person. It was girl I guess I had her pinned to the bed with both hands above her head. "What are you doing in my room?" I shouted trying to get this girl to tell me why she was in my bed. Her hair was covering her face so I couldn't see what she looked like very well.<p>

"Captain Abarai?" A familiar voice spoke. I let go of her and she moved the hair out of her face.

"Leana?" I asked stunned, why was she in my bed. She seemed kind of confused and she had a huge blush on her face.

"Why are you in Captain Kira's Room?" Leana asked, still looking quite confused.

"This is my room…" I stated.

"Oh they told me it was Captain Kira's Room." She expressed sleepily.

"Wait, why would you be in Captain Kira's room? I asked trying hard not to blush, All of a sudden I guess she clued into what I was saying and started to blush immensely. I was kind of mad that she might potentially be sleeping with Izuru, since he is supposed to be with Momo; helping her do some therapy since she's still having problems about Aizen.

"Oh it's not like that!" she squeaked "My room is being worked on right now and they said that my captain would be gone for a few weeks, so I could stay here for a few days!" she babbled, and then she fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a smack.

"Oh." I voiced looking over the edge to see if she's alright. That's when I noticed she was wearing striped underwear and a baggy men's T-shirt. I could tell she saw me look because she started blushing and pulled her shirt down. "Oh so are you lieutenant now?" I asked looking at her face and trying to ignore her clothing or lack of.

"Yep just yesterday I became a lieutenant of squad three." She exclaimed

"Oh well I guess your my lieutenant then, since just 2 months ago I became Captain of squad three." I stated trying to break the news to her.

"Oh okay I just assumed that when they said Captain they meant Captain Kira since he had been Captain of squad three for a while, and some people said his name." she supposed

"Yeah, don't worry I've only been Captain of this squad for two months and have been gone for most of that time, so they probably just told you Captain Kira by accident." I replied "So you're stuck with me" I joked with a grin plastered over my face.

"Yeah I guess I am, well I'm going to go get dressed" she uttered and walked towards the bathroom. I will admit that I may have been looking at her butt the whole time. I mean I am guy it's nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>Okay so there is the next chapter! So what do you guys think was it a good way to mold them into captain and lieutenant! Tell me your idea's do you like the slow pace that its at or do you think the story is too slow? Also future writing should have?<p>

-Misson as Lieutenant and Captain

-jealousy

-akwardness that kind of cute

or whatever else you guys can think of! Let me know ladies and gentlemen! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you new reviewer DarkSolace67! And of course we also had a mystery commenter and I thank you for that review too! I also have to thank my main reviewer NarutoFreak10 you make me want to write! 3 :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Save Me From Myself<p>

* * *

><p>After I got dressed into my shihakusho, and I went to talk to my new captain. I felt so awkward, I mean we had slept in the same bed and everything, and he saw me in my undies! I walked over to him and he seemed to be lying on the couch just thinking to himself.<p>

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that… um… incident…" I stumbled with a dark blush over my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. I guess we need to find you somewhere to sleep." Voiced the Captain.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Do you have anyone in the squad you can stay with?" asked Captain Abarai.

"Well… no… since this squad is all guys, and I don't know them very well." I babbled. I haven't known anyone in this squad for more than a day.

"Yeah that's true." Uttered Captain Abarai still thinking of place where I could stay.

"Well I could stay with Rangiku, although squad ten is far away from this squad. I guess I should probably stay in my squad especially since I'm new." I pondered.

"Yeah that's true, well we will discuss this later, right now there are some things that we need to do around the squad." Expressed the captain heading towards the door expecting me to follow him. We had spent the day getting the squad together, he also introduced me to everyone I had not met yet. We ran drills with the squad to see how long it's been since they've had proper training from a good captain.

As the day ended the captain and I walked to his room from the dining hall. When we entered his room he handed me one his shirt, it was just one from the world of the living, and a pair of his shorts.

"Thanks" I replied after he handed the clothes to me, he just nodded. Captain Abarai took a pillow and the red blanket from the bottom of his bed and placed them on the couch. I guess this means that I'm taking the couch.

"You can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Mentioned the Captain as he sat on the couch and started to make his temporary bed.

"Captain, That's alright I should sleep on the couch. What type of Lieutenant would I be if I let my captain sleep on the couch." I pleaded

"No it's alright I'm used to sleeping on the couch so its fine." He yawned

"But…"

"No buts… You can sleep on my bed, and that's an order." He commanded all I could do was nod and blush, so I went to change into his clothes before he noticed the colour of my cheeks. Although his clothes were quite big on me, they smelled like him. When I came out of the bathroom, it looked as though he had fallen asleep. I was happy since I'm so embarrassed to crawl into his bed. Not that I was staring but the Captain looks really cute when he sleeps; not as rough around the edges like he normally does.

* * *

><p>The morning finally came and when I woke up my captain was gone. He must have left early to do some extra paper work off at the office. I walked out the door and noticed that there was a sign on my future room that read done. I walked inside and everything was beautiful. The room was blue and brown and reminded me of the ocean, Rangiku really out did herself. After I gawked at the room I head over to the office to see what was on today's schedule.<p>

"Hey Leana, Can you deliver this report to captain Hitsugaya, I would do it but I need to catch up on some paper work." He requested as soon as walked through the door.

"Of course Captain." I responded and headed towards the squad ten barracks. I entered captain Hitsugaya's office who was doing paper work. Rangiku was there too, although she was painting her nails.

"Captain Hitsugaya my captain wanted me to give you this report." I informed the captain of squad ten who took the paper and added it to a huge pile.

"Thank you lieutenant Takashi." Answered Captain Hitsugaya.

"Leana!" Squealed Rangiku and hugged me although I had trouble breathing the women has huge breasts, let's get real it's a death trap.

"Hey! Oh yeah thank you so much for my room, it looks amazing! I acknowledged.

"No problem, they did my room too! Since your room has been worked on, where have you been staying?" Rangiku asked not really reading too much into it until… I of course started to stutter.

"Umm… well… you see… never mind… nowhere in particular." I stumbled this only caused Rangiku to raise her eye brows and I just knew she was going to ask.

"Did you stay with Renji?" She smirked, I blush as bright as I could get and start shanking my head.

"Well yes, but it's not like that!" I blurted, Hitsugaya looked up from his desk and stared at me. I totally forgot he was even there! Can somebody run over me with their… what are they called, those things people in the world of the living ride in… umm…. Van. Right Somebody run me over with their Van to save me from myself!

"Calm down Leana, It's not like you haven't done it with a guy before." She laughed, I just looked down still blushing. "Right?" Her eye's widened along with Captain Hitsugaya's.

"Well no…" I muttered.

"Well then maybe Renji will be your first time, next time he invites you into his room you'll know what he wants, I mean even my Captain has done it with Ichigo's sister from the real world!" snickered Rangiku.

"RANGIKU! Don't you have paper work to do." yelled a very annoyed Captain. Suddenly a blur went by and Rangiku was gone.

"Hey where did she go!" I asked surprised at her quick exit, and then I noticed it was just me and captain Hitsugaya. "Well I should probably be going…" I murmured turning around to leave. I still can't believe this happened, or what Rangiku said about captain Hitsugaya!

"Leana." Called out the captain.

"Yes sir." I turned around still with my eyes to the ground.

"Don't worry Renji isn't that type of guy, and don't mention any of this to Ichigo" He replied calming down from his minor outburst. I nodded and walked out the door. Today has been a wild ride and now all I have to do is… face Renji, or maybe I'll do that later.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think funny, not funny…? I had a tough time with this chapter for some reason! Sorry this Chapter took a long while!<p>

In the next chapter should Leana:

-avoid Renji and Renji wonder why

-avoid Renji and Rangiku tells Renji what she told Leana

-my mind is blank what are your ideas because there probably better then mine!

R&R 3 thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to ugiagirl98 and animechick247 for reviewing my story! A special thanks to NarutoFreak10 for so far reviewing all my chapters so far I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I have not done one yet so I might as well start now! I do not own Bleach!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Squirrel Bracelet…?<p>

* * *

><p>I sneaked back into the Squad three barracks since the day was done, and the fact that I didn't want to see a certain someone. I didn't skip out on work. I had some other papers to drop off, so get off my back already. I was hiding behind a bush right now since I could see Renji leaving into the squad.<p>

"Leana, why are we hiding?" whispered Captain Ukitake which surprised me almost giving me a heart attack.

"Is there a game of hide and seek that we're missing out on again? Asked Captain Kyoraku still with his voice hushed. Of course Captain Ukitake was here with his best friend, jesus what am I supposed to tell them. Oh nothing just hiding from my captain who I shared a bed with twice who might invite me into his room for reasons… Yeah right those words will never come out of my mouth.

"Oh nothing Captain's Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku, I was just looking for my… umm... squirrel… bracelet." I stuttered

"Squirrel bracelet?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah well you see it was this umm Bracelet with a squirrel on it, it was really important to me." I babbled, if they buy this crap I'd even be surprised.

"Well can we help you find it?" questioned Ukitake smiling softly with his always kind and gentle smile on.

"Well I've been looking for a long time now, and I've had no luck but thank you so much for asking Captain Ukitake." I chirped trying to pull back the conversation into something that felt more believable the show I just put on.

"Alright we will let you know if anyone finds a squirrel bracelet Leana." Charmed Captain Kyoraku with a seductive grin on his face like he always wore. I left after saying my good byes and tried to make a run for my room only too run into you know who…

* * *

><p>Renji's perspective:<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall when I ran into Leana. It was weird she's been gone the whole day although I know she had lots of papers to deliver I just expected her to be back before now. She was looking at the ground like she was avoiding me, I wonder if something happened…?<p>

"Hey Leana, I'm going out for drinks with Ikkaku, Rangiku, and Yumichika, Shuhei, and Izuru. Do you want to come? I invited trying to lighten her spirits.

"No thank you Captain I'm not feeling great right now" she muttered barely making eye contact.

"Oh is there anything I can do?" I asked, the last thing I need is for my lieutenant to be sick or something.

"No I'll be fine, thanks Captain." She spoke and headed to her room, well I hope she feels better.

I was walking to the bar when I saw Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku. "Hey Renji how is Leana? Did she find her squirrel bracelet?" Asked Captain Ukitake seeming concerned, squirrel bracelets what the hell is he talking about…

"Squirrel… Bracelet…?" I uttered a little confused.

"Yeah she lost this bracelet she has with a squirrel on it." Chirped Ukitake.

"Yeah haven't you seen her wear it, it's really important to her." Interrogated Kyoraku although he seemed to enjoy my confusion and frustration. Is there something going on. Leana has never even worn a bracelet let alone one with a squirrel on it.

"No she doesn't own any bracelets that I know of…" I concluded, what the hell is going on. This is too crazy I need a beer.

"Hmm that's weird; we saw her looking for it behind a bush at your squad, at first we thought she was hiding." Articulated Kyoraku with a mischievous grin plastered against his face.

"Yeah… it is." I responded, after my little chat with those two I made my way to the bar. I need to ask Rangiku what happened since Leana had stopped at squad ten today too. The bar was loud and obnoxious like it always is. I met up with the gang everyone was already a little drunk so I had a drink to cool off. It was too loud to talk anyways. After partying for a few hours Rangiku, Izuru, and Shuhei, where all shit faced. So we left the bar, everyone managed to get out and leave to go home. I managed to catch Rangiku and ask her some questions.

"Rangiku, do you have any idea why Leana might be acting weird?" I probed, some of you might be thinking well she's shit faced how could she tell you. For all of you who don't know this already the best time to ask her something is when she's drunk. Reason number one she is honest, reason number two she can't get away fast enough.

"Well don't tell Renji this but I may have told Leana that Renji wants to get with her if you know what I mean." She laughed really hard till she noticed who she was talking too. "Heey! You said you wouldn't tell him!"

"WAIT WHAT! Why did you tell her that?" I yelled you have got to be kidding no wonder she's been acting weird, it's only been when she was trying to avoid me.

"Well she let it slip that she slept in your bed so I cracked a joke, although she may not come into your room." She slurred. To be honest I don't even want to know why she won't come into my room. After my excited little chat with Rangiku I went back into the bar, I just couldn't deal with this right now. Let's just say I didn't leave until I was smiling just like she was. Yeah that's right I got smashed but I had a pretty darn good reason so cut me some slack.

* * *

><p>SO that was chapter eight, it's funny when you write something yourself it doesn't make me laugh so I can never tell if it will make you laugh? I re- read it and I'm not sure if I like this chapter its easier for me to write in leana perspective renji's I fing harder? I dunno about you guys though! So read and review and tell me what you think, if it's bad criticism I want to hear it I can only improve right? (well hopefully that last statement is true or I'm screwed! ;)<p>

R&R –Bri105 3


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys so school started and I've been distracted but I'm back for now writing the next chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing animechick247, lugiagirl98, and Narutofreak10! I also want to send out an apology to NarutoFreak10! I'm so sorry that you were waiting for my story on Friday! I'm writing it right now to make it up to you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Damn Pony Tail<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall way in the barracks. It was around 1 in the morning, and I was getting a glass of water. Of course there were other reasons I couldn't sleep because I kept going over the thing Rangiku had said in my head. I was now going to be severely nervous around him, but I didn't want to be. As I walked on down the hall way I was just past his door when he opened it.<p>

"Leeaana" Whispered Captain Abarai. I slowly stopped and went to reply but my voice was just as quiet as his was.

"Yes Captain." I whispered back, trying to avoid eye contact, although I noticed he was still wearing his shihakusho, but half of it was around his waist showing his muscular chest. This made me blush like a little girl; I had never seen him without a shirt on. Damn did he look good.

"Can you heelllp me." He slurred opening his door.

"Ummm… Sure…" I replied awkwardly, I know he's drunk and I was so nervous I couldn't say no. not to mention he's my Captain, I need to follow orders. I walked in and I noticed that my captain was acting weird but then again I have never seen the man drunk. He sat on his bed and was looking at me, and he patted the bed beside him for me to come and sit down. I was hesitant are first but his sad face made me finally go and sit beside him.

"Leana I can'ttt get thisss damn ponny tail outtt of my hair!" He finally said showing me the elastic that was stuck in his hair.

"Oh, wow it looks pretty bad." I laughed I can't believe I even thought there could be anything else going on. I feel like such a Bitch. Captain Hitsugaya was right there is no way my Captain would ever try anything like that, he is waaaaaay out of my league anyways.

"Yeah, and I cannot geet err outtt" he giggled, I have to say I never thought I would hear him giggle but it was adorable. I spend another thirty minutes trying to get the stupid elastic out of his hair. I have no idea what the hell he did! We continued to talk, it was kind of funny he's like almost not drunk but he is also way more open than his usual self.

"I got it!" I rejoiced

"Thanksss Leana" he smiled, I couldn't help but feel my heart start beating faster when he said my name.

"No problem Captain" I responded getting up and leaving for the door.

* * *

><p>Renji's perspective:<p>

* * *

><p>As she got up to leave I wanted to say something I didn't want things to be weird between us anymore, but I also didn't want her to know that I know why she has been avoiding me. "Leana I'm sorry ifff I haaven't beeeen a goooddd Captain to you, soo please ddoon't avoid me anymore." I pleaded, I was trying to get her to know that I've noticed her weirdness but decided maybe making her feel guilty was a better way.<p>

"What, Oh crap I'm so sorry it's me not you Captain. I've been having a weird attitude for a long time. You make an amazing Captain." She apologized, turning around and siting down beside me and looking straight at me. I could tell she felt so guilty which made me feel guilty but finally she was getting back to normal.

"Ohh I thoughtt yooou werrreeee avoiddding me beccaussssssse I wasss an awwwful captain, prommmise me you'll tell me when I do something wrong. Your suuuuch a goooood Lieeuteentant" I countered, I was so drunk but I managed to pull it together even with my head spinning.

"Okay I promise" She smiled. All of a sudden I bear hugged her after she said that and I didn't let her go. At first I could tell she was shocked but deep within my mind so was I. After a while she relaxed and I could feel her heart beating and I think she may have even hugged me back. I must have passed out because I didn't remember anything after that point of time. In the end I know that everything is now good with Leana and me.

The next day there was captain and lieutenants meeting, so we all lined up and waited for Captain Yamamoto's orders. "There have been rumours of a young boy in the Rukon District with a massive amount of spirit pressure attracting dangerous hallows. I want Captain Abarai, and Lieutenant Takashi to go find the boy and enter him in the Soul reaper academy. You two have not been on a mission yet so I think is only fair you get to take on your first mission together." Commanded the head Captain, I have to say I was excited to go on a simple mission as a captain with my lieutenant. We leave tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Okay so this isn't really a funny chapter I know other than the fact that Renji gets a pony tail stuck in his hair I thought is kind of priceless. I know, I know serious chapter how boring maybe that's why I didn't have as much fun writing it, Also it was short so please complain and I might rewrite it! Anyway let me know what you think. I love any reviews good or bad! So R&amp;R –Bri1O5 3<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys it's been a while, but remember there is thing called school! :P (You guys should be doing homework anyways just kidding that stuff is boring so read my story! Thanks Emerald Tsukino for reviewing my story for the first time, and everyone else who did as well, you know who you are :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: That's What Scares You…<p>

* * *

><p>Are mission was to find someone with an unknown amount of reiatsu, most likely a small kid who has just released a heavy amount of it for the first time. There have been complaints that there has been an enormous amount of hollows in some of the lower sections of the Rukon District. I guess that's why the head Captain sent us here since it where both I and my Captain grew up.<p>

"Leana do you sense anything yet?" Asked Captain Abarai

"I'm sorry Captain but I haven't felt anything at all." I replied he smiled and nodded. We had already gone through 3 districts with no sign of anything and it was starting to get dark out.

"Well I think better find somewhere to stay" he pondered looking around the streets, it was getting dark and to be honest I almost would rather sleep outside. Let's just say the places here were not very welcoming. "Although from the looks of it, it won't be easy." He uttered basically reading my mind.

"Yeah, this place isn't looking to friendly." I babbled he nodded in agreement. We finally saw the words Motel, well actually it was Motl since it was missing the letter e, but it was better than nothing.

"Well looks like this it for tonight…" Captain Abarai sighed and walked in the door of the Motel in which I followed. The inside was disgusting it had cob webs everywhere, and dust was defiantly in stock. At the front desk was this older man, he was grimy, creepy and kept looking right at me. He seemed to back off with the staring when he noticed I was with some buff pineapple headed guy.

"I would like a room with two beds." Ordered my captain looking at the creepy man and pulling out some money as payment for the room. I was staring at a sign that said no Soul reapers, luckily we were told to wear regular clothes to these districts since our titles won't bring us much respect only worthless challenges.

"Two beds, why not just one?" Laughed the man looking at me again with a nasty pervert smile, which I could tell he wore a lot.

"We would like two beds." Ordered Renji although it was a little sterner and he had this murderous look in his eyes.

"Sorry we only have a one bed left, if you don't want to share a bed with her I will, there all kinds of things I could do to h..." Before he could finish his sentence Captain Abarai had his arms around the guy's collar, looking like he would have beat the crap out of this guy.

"The room with one bed will be fine will be fine." Countered the redheaded Captain, I saw him stick his mouth right beside his ear. "If you ever even look at her again I will kill you." I could just barely make out the words he had spoken. The man quickly handed him the key and Renji grabbed my elbow and pulled me away from the creepy man. We reached our room it was number 4, I'm guessing they didn't get a lot of visitors here. The room was small it had a twin bed with a small end table and a little love sea with a door to a grimy bathroom.

"Umm well this nice." I laughed a little, this induced a small smirk from the Captain.

"Yeah, I'll take the couch you can have bed." He announced sitting down on the couch, he basically would have to sleep sitting up since he was such a tall man.

"I got the bed last time, plus I'm smaller so it will better if I take the couch!" I pleaded, he treats me so well, but it should be taking the high road not him.

"It's fine I don't mind." He responded with a slight smirk on his face. I recognise this face, is he trying to challenge me.

"Captain I need you to have good sleep so that you're in perfect condition in case of a fight." I smirked back as challenge excepted.

"How could I do this that to my wonderful Lieutenant?" He declared he also sunk farther back into the couch as a way of saying I'm not getting up. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge that was right across from the couch. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed his hands which surprised him.

"Captain Please" I whispered looking into his eyes with the best pursed lips and sad face I could muster.

"No…?" He stuttered, trying to keep himself from giving in. Dang it he had saw through my whole entire act.

"Fine!" I yelled, and walked into the bathroom in defeat. I just knew he wore that smirk he always wore whenever he had won a fight. After taking showering and getting dressed I had an Idea.

* * *

><p>Renji's perspective:<p>

* * *

><p>I was guarding the loveseat I was going to sleep on, I was also texting Rangiku since she kept asking me if I had "made my move yet" on Leana. There was a scream from the bathroom; my reaction speed was incredibly fast. It had been Leana's scream that I had heard, when I ran into the bathroom she was now closer to the bedroom door. She wore her original smirk and took off running toward the chair. I had finally realised that she was going to get the loveseat. I walked into the room and she seemed to be gloating to the fact that she had won.<p>

"Well played Takashi Well Played." I congratulated with my head hung low, she really did get me good.

"Thanks Captain." She giggled, I noticed she was wearing a big baggy shirt and pare of short little pajama shorts. I blushed so turned away so she wouldn't see. I went to go into the bathroom for my turn for a shower. I spend a while in the shower the water was cold since this is a crappy place and it generally happens when you're the last to shower. I didn't mind thought it was a hot day so It was good for cooling me off. After my nice shower I crawled into bed, and Leana was already fast asleep. I decided to do the same.

"Spider! A Spider! Get it off, get it off" Shrieked Leana running over and jumping on the bed. I had finally flicked the small spider off her back, although she was still jittery.

"See I should have taken the couch." I laughed a little which I got a dirty look at that comment. "Here take the bed, and I'll take the…" she had put her hand on my shoulder stopping me from going.

"Aren't you scared of the spiders?" she chirped still quite jumpy from her freak out.

"Nope." I chuckled "You would fight a hollow but a tiny little spider scares you." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"So what lots of people are scared of them!" she argued "Now I won't be able to sleep."

"Okay fine I'll look out for spiders until you fall asleep." I uttered

"Okay, but they're sneaky little guys so watch out for them." She smiled and she scooted over and put her head on the pillow. It's not creepy to watch someone sleep right? She had finally fallen totally asleep. I noticed that her arm had crept around waist and she had pretty tight grip. There was no possible way that I could get out of the bed without waking her up, so I stayed with her.

* * *

><p>Finally done, I thought it was a cute chapter; funny chapter is going to be next most likely. What did you guys think? Idea's for next chapter:<p>

-Awkward wake up moment  
>-Renji and kid with reiatsu build up don't get along.<br>-kid acts rude and like a grown up and tries to give them advice.

What ideas do you have I love hearing them! R&R –Bri105 3


	11. Chapter 11

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I have been gone for so long, I started writing this in the summer and now I have school so... I'm kinda lazy... but this why I am going to try and get a chapter or two out for you guys! Thanks fearlessX1025 for reviewing for the first time! and of course my other regular reviewers! Ilu guys :3 :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Not So Good With kids?<p>

* * *

><p>I was so tired it was probably from waking up in the middle of the night because of that damn spider! I was feeling a little lazy and decided to snuggle closely to whatever it was that I was holding on to. Wait what was I holding onto anyway, it kind of feels like skin. My eyes shot open and there was my Captain awake while I was snuggled against his chest like he was a pillow. "Captain... I am so sorry, I can't believe I used you like you're a pillow, and I probably drooled on you, what's wrong with me!" I squeaked looking down like a puppy that had just did something bad.<p>

"Leana don't worry its fine, you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." He replied like it wasn't a big deal, which to be honest made me feel better, but I still feel like such an incompetent lieutenant.

"Okay... I'm really sorry, that was unprofessional of me." I replied quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go get us something to eat, why don't you take a shower or bath to wash off the spider foot marks off your back." He smirked walking out the door. He really knows how to make me feel better, I guess it's probably weird that I like when he teases me. It makes me feel like he feels comfortable enough to be able to joke around with me. I decided a shower was probably a good idea, and it would help me relax for our first mission as a Captain and Lieutenant.

* * *

><p>Renji's POV:<p>

* * *

><p>I had just walked out the door to get us some breakfast, I found a guy on the street selling some fresh fruit, although it was probably not as fresh as what the guy made it out to be. It looked somewhat dry to be honest, but knowing this place it probably wasn't going to get much better. I walked back into our room with the fruit. Leana had just come out of the bathroom, only in a towel. "I got breakfast" I called out trying not to look at her tanned satin skin.<p>

"Oh your back already I though you would be longer" She Chirped obviously embarrassed to be standing next to her Captain in a towel. "I'm just going to go get dressed..." she quickly grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom. The sad thing was I could only nod as a response. Eventually she came out, and sat down to eat on the bed where I had laid the fruit out, since there was no table in the room. After a very awkward breakfast, we set out to find the kid with the high reiatsu level.

"I think there's a hollow nearby, get ready Leana." I warned. I could just feel them when there were close, and my phone might have beeped.

"Captain I feel some really strong reiatsu coming from over there" Leana replied pointing to a forest path opening. This is why she was at the top of her class; she could sense reiatsu like a dog sniffing out food. She seemed positive so we followed the forest path until we came to an open field. Of course standing there was a small boy around 10 who was trying to fight off a hollow.

"Hey kid back away, were here to kill the hollow." I yelled trying to get the kid to move out of the way.

"Hell no, I can kill this thing on my own, I don't need some dumb Soul Reaper to help me" he screamed back. Was this kid stupid? he was going to be crushed by this hollow.

"Kid I'm not joking around, move away." I yelled at the damn kid, what a stubborn brat.

"It's okay Captain I've got him" yelled Leana who must have flash stepped to get him while the hollow had noticed me, and my spiritual pressure. Thank god for my lieutenant, if there's one thing I can't handle it would be another little shit like Jinta.

"Thanks Leana" I smiled, the hollow sure was an ugly one, but it only took about 5 minutes to take him down. I started to walk back to Leana and the kid who were now in a deep discussion or was it an argument.

"You can't be the lieutenant, how could that red headed tool be the Captain you seem much smarter than he is." He argued

"WHAT! How could you say that, you haven't even met him! He's super smart, and a much better fighter than I will ever be you little brat!" She screamed back at him.

"Wow, why are you so protective, do you like on him or something." He laughed

"Shut up! I'm his lieutenant I couldn't let some selfish little punk talk badly about my Captain!" She yelled and I could see that she was blushing, it was funny they were both so concentrated on their little brawl that they didn't even notice me approaching.

"Then why are you blushing?" He smirked

"I'm not blushing!" she argued "My face is just red from yelling at you so much."

"Okay both of you stop yelling, and kid you need to get your shit together were taking you to the soul society" I shouted over both of them who were surprised at my sudden entrance into their little moment. I must admit I was quit flattered by what Leana had said, and I was glad I could control my blush. We made our way back to the soul society; of course we couldn't make it one trip so we stopped in another district since it was getting late. This District was much nicer and a lot safer without creeps who had their eyes on Leana. We got a two bedroom suite this time, and the front desk said that they have a cot that the little monster could use.

"I'm Hungry, god you Soul reaper people are supposed to be rich, and helpful, so do your job and feed me." Wined the kid.

"Okay listen kid, Leana just went to go find some food, so just be quite." I snarled

"I have a name, its Soran, Soran Fumiko, and Leana better hurry up." He replied stretching from his lazy spot on the couch, I even used the meanest voice I could I swear nothing fazes this kid.

"Who raised such ungrateful brat as yourself anyways?" I pondered more to myself though.

"I was wondering who raised you and your baboon snake too, picking on a child such as myself." He yapped back at me.

"Me picking on you, you have got be joking you have been rude to me for no good reason." I signed there is no reasoning with this kid. He even brought Zabimaru into the equation. "Wait how did you know about Zabimaru?"

"I see peoples Zanpukto's, it can gets annoying really fast." He replied like what he said was no big deal.

"That's really crazy ability Soran." I complimented

"Yeah whatever, so what's with you and Leana, have you nailed her yet?" he asked

"WHAT! Why would you ask that she's my lieutenant!" I shouted blushing like a tomato staring wide eyed at this kids bluntness. "You're like 10 what do you even know about that stuff...!"

"I'm 11, and I can't believe you haven't taped that. She's freaking hot, and she seems like she would do anything for you." He sang, this kid is a little beast I swear.

"That's just her job, it doesn't mean anything like that to her, and I'm her Captain." I babbled this talk was making me depressed.

"You could get with her if you really wanted too, she's probably easy." He spoke

"What the hell is wrong with you, she is the last person who would be easy, she gets embarrassed so easily even when we accidently slept in the same bed he had the most mortified look of embarrassment on her face, god if you ever met Rangiku you would take that back right away! " I babbled

"Wait you slept in the same bed with her already?" he questioned

"Well actually it was twice, but what the hell am I telling a kid like you this anyways!" I sighed

"Did anything happen..." he whispered like being quiet would make the question less awkward.

"NO!" I Screamed.

* * *

><p>Okay guys hopefully you liked this! I enjoyed writing this Chappy! Got any ideas on what might happen next I love all ideas! Review! I never write until I get at least one review most of the time because I want to make sure it was perceived well and if not I would re-write it! love Bri!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for reviewing I can't believe I haven't had time to type for a good 6 months or so which makes really sad hopefully you guys will still be reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Not Just Your Captain<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the room with some food from a small grocery store I found down the street from the hotel we were staying at. It was weird since the kid and Renji were both on opposite sides of the room. The kid was on couch watching tv, but the weird part was Renji was on the bed watching also watching, but his face was extremely red. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, but no answer. "Did something happen when I was gone?"<p>

"Nope nothing at all…" Sighed Renji, narrowing his eyes at the kid, who just grinned in response, but decided to stay quiet. I could tell something was going on but I'm honestly not sure if I really want to know what's going on.

"Well alright then anyways I got some sandwiches at this cute little store so here you go kid… wait what's your name?" I asked since I'd like to but a name to the stubborn brat.

"It's whatever you want it to be sweetness." replied the kid with a huge smirk on his face, also placing his feet on the coffee table. I stood there with my mouth wide open. The kid I swear has more confidence than most men I've seen trying to pick up women.

"The brat's name is Soran." Piped in Renji, and I was glad since the kid always seems to catch me of guard.

"Wow thanks for soiling my pick up moves, you just stole my moment just because you haven't been able to get with her." Complained Soran which made not just me blush but Renji as well.

"I thought we went over this you little, stubborn, evil brat that we are just lieutenant and Captain and that's it. It's always going to be that way. Get it through your miniature brain there is nothing going on here and there never will be. " yelled Renji who I could tell was frustrated trying to set the kid straight, but for some reason I felt a tight feeling in my chest after that last comment. I don't understand why I felt this way it might have been dealing with that kid all day I must be exhausted.

"I forgot to get drinks." I declared, but my voice came off quieter than usual and I could still feel the sting that was growing in my chest. Who knew kids could give you heart burn?

* * *

><p>Renji Perspective:<p>

* * *

><p>"Now look what you did." I yelled at the kid, I mean I could tell that Leana was flustered by Soran's comment, and from what I said. It wasn't far from the truth was it? I mean she's way smarter than me and I'm her captain, she probably would never want to be seen as someone who gets with their captain to gain squad positions. "I'll be right back, so if you even walk near to this door I will seriously kill you." I decided it would be a good idea to but some type of kido over the door just so the kid couldn't get out even if he tried. I mean I suck at kido, but at least the brats weak and will hold the little devil in until I get back. After some searching I found Leana just sitting against a building by a park and store which she had bought drinks from.<p>

"Hey… I'm sorry for umm…. What went on in there…" I uttered trying to understand what was running through her mind. She always knew what to say but me of course I've never been great at letting my feelings be known or heard.

"Oh well that kid is just so… so… I can't even tell you how awful he is and saying that we would be together is just way out of proportion…. I got us drinks by the way" She replied I thought she was upset at me for what I said but she seemed like the kid is what bothered her most.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feeling, I really care about you and the thought that I might make you sad….. it I don't know made me mad at myself!" I exclaimed trying to get my feelings out, but I think it might not have been that clear.

"Captain I'm so glad to hear that you so protective of your lieutenant and that you will always have my back." She said smiling I offered my hand and she gracefully put her small hands in mine and I hoisted her up. With her last comment I think she was totally oblivious to my comment I meant I cared for her in general not just as a captain, but I don't think she caught it. We walked back to the room and the only thing I could think was she really did just go to get drinks and what I said before did not affect her at all.

It was a quieter night that usual I slept on one of the beds, Leana on the other, and the brat on the couch. There were no moments where I could watch Leana's sleeping face, or have one of her arms draped around my waist. I miss last night's situation where everything was so nicely brought together in my favour so I could watch her spider-less sleep. I hate to admit it but I'm in love with her. I haven't felt this way since Rukia was in my life, but Leana was different she was someone who I won't let go of so easily. The only problem is does she even notice me at all. I don't want to be just her Captain I want to be far more than that.

* * *

><p>Okay this chapter is over! :) so what did you guys think did I make Renji to Lovey dovey? I think it works though Renji isn't sure if she would be with him like that and Leana thinks that there not a chance in hell so she pushes from her mind and she's never had a normal relationship.<p>

So ideas for what should happen next:

-Renji tries to show Leana how he feels but Leana is oblivious to his love (a lot)

-Renji tries to make her jealous (succeeds, doesn't succeed..)

I want some ideas since you guys always give me good ones! Please review so I can write faster! Summer is getting close so expect tons of chapters! -Bri


End file.
